Lesbians in Video Games
Protagonists: * Abigail * Agents of Mayhem - Braddock * Belladonna * Borderlands: The Presequel - Athena * Brilliant Shadows - Part One of the Book of Gray Magic - Main character is a lesbian, several other lesbian characters. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds - Features Tara Maclay and Willow Rosenburg (though whether Willow is lesbian or bisexual is open to debate). * Caper in the Castro - Tracker McDyke * Ceres and Orea * Clive Barker's Jericho - Lt. Abigail Black * Dys4ia * Enola * Escape from the Princess * Evil Zone - Setsuna Saizuki, Kakurine and Ihadurca, * Finding Light * The Last of Us: Left Behind - Ellie * The Last of Us: Part II - Ellie * LVN Fake News * Mighty Jill Off - BDSM themed platformer''' with a submissive lesbian protagonist * Morph Girl - Ellen is a lesbian grieving for her wife * Overwatch - Tracer * Protest * Singles: Flirt Up Your Life - Red is a lesbian option * Ruya * Take the Dream IX * Ticket to Earth '''Lesbian Dating Sims: * After the Bell Rings * Akai Ito * Amaranto * Anaheim Girl’s Love Story * Aoi Shiro * Asphyxia * Atom Grrl! * Black Closet * Blackberry Honey * Blossoms Bloom Brightest * can you say my name again * Cat Girl - Adult content * Ecchi Sketch: Draw Cute Girls Every Day - Adult conten * Eldrich Academy * Flower Garden * Flowers * From Salt to Sugar * The Fruitless Flower * Galaxy Girls * My Girlfriend is a Witch! (Madoka Magica Fanfiction) * Heart of the Woods * Heaven will be Mine * Helena's Flowers * Highway Blossoms * Hikōki Fakkubōto * Kindred Spirits on the Roof * A Kiss for the Petals Franchise aka Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o * Ladykiller in a Bind - BDSM themed visual novel with a submissive lesbian protagonist * Lilium x Triangle * Lilycle Rainbow Stage!!! * Limit Panic! * Lingua Fleur: Lily * A Little Lily Princess * Lonely Yuri * Love, Guitars, and the Nashville Skyline * Love is in Bloom * Madoka Magica: Pure Pink Pretty Lovers (Fanfiction) * The Menagerie (This one describes itself as “a lesbian and futanari eroge” so probable warning for trans-misogyny and fetishistic attitudes towards trans women) * A Midsummer Day’s Resonance * Mondoj * Mutiny (Adult content, warning for trans-misogyny and fetishism of trans women) * Ne no Kami: The Two Princess Knights of Kyoto Franchise * Negligee * Nuki Nuki Destiny! * Nurse Love Addiction * Once on a Windswept Night * The Reject Demon: Toko * Sacrament of the Zodiac: The Confused Sheep and The Tamed Wolf * The Sad Story of Emmeline Burns * Sakura Dungeon * Sakura Fantasy * Sakura Space * Seabed * Seven Days with the Ghost - Adult content, possible trans-misogyny warning. * Slumberparty * Snow Drop * Snowed In * Sour Cherry Twist * Strawberry Vinegar * Starlight Vega * Sugar’s Delight - Adult Content * Sweet Fantasy * why is this dragon so fucking cute?? * Written in the Sky * Yuri no Yume Love Interests: * Amber’s Magic Shop - One lesbian romance option * Astoria: Fate's Kiss - Medusa * Baldur’s Gate II: Enhanced Edition - This version of the game adds an evil vampire lesbian romance option called Hexxat * Castaway! Love’s Adventure - Serena * Dragon Age: Inquisition - Sera * Enola - Angelica * Fable II * Fable III * Fatal Hearts - Lucy Torville. * Gangsters in Love - Aurora James * Heileen Franchise - Marie * The Hookup - Sara. * Love and Order - Dorothy. * Magical Diary - Virginia Danson is implied to be a lesbian (the other female romance options are implied to be bisexual). * Mass Effect 3 - Samantha Traynor * Mass Effect: Andromeda - Suvi Anwar * Planet Stronghold - Michelle Lafleur * Princesses’s Maid * The Royal Trap: The Confines of the Crown - Colette, general warning for trans-misogyny * Seasons of the Wolf - Chalassa is a lesbian romance option. * Singles: Flirt Up Your Life - Red is a lesbian option * Spirited Heart Girls’ Love/Spirited Heart Deluxe''' '- This life sim comes with four female love interests * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Juhani * A Wild Cat Girl Appears '''Non-player characters:' * 2064: Read Only Memories - Lexi Rivers * Analogue: A Hate Story - This visual novel features two minor characters who have a doomed lesbian affair * Borderlands 2 - Tiny Tina, Two unnamed NPCs in audio logs * Borderlands: The Presequel - Rose and Gaby, Janey Springs * CSI: Dark Motives - One of the murder cases in this game revolves around a pair of actress who were having an affair. * The Division * Divinity: Dragon Commander''' '- Scarlet is a lesbian and will get married to her lover if you legalised same-sex marriage. * don't take it personally, babe, it just ain't your story - Kendall Flowers and Charlotte Grewal * Dragon Age: Origins - Hespith * Dragon Age: Inquisition - Dagna, Minor NPCs * Dreamfall Chapters - Hanna and Abby * Even the Ocean * Fallout 3 - Carol and Greta * Fallout: New Vegas - Veronica Santangelo and Corporal Betsy * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Heather * Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned - Lady Howard and Estelle Stiles are a lesbian couple. * Gone Home - Samantha "Sam" Greenbriar and Lonnie * Guild Wars 2 - Caithe and Faolain are in a lesbian relationship and Kasmeer Meade and Marjory Delaqua are also in a lesbian relationship. * +Hate Plus - This sequel to Analogue: A Hate Story again features lesbian characters. * It Came From the Desert - minor character, couldn’t find her name * The Last Express - Sophie de Bretheuil and Rebecca Norton are a lesbian couple. * The Last of Us - Ellie * The Last of Us: Left Behind - Riley * Laura Bow in the Dagger of Amon Ra - two lesbian characters having an affair, couldn’t find their names * The Longest Journey - Fiona and Mickey * Moonmist - Vivan Pentreathe * NieR: Automata - Several female androids * Night in the Woods - Bomshell * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game - Roxie Richter is a lesbian * The Secret World - This MMO features several minor lesbian characters * Simulcra * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Belaya (implied) * Tales from the Borderlands - Athena and Janey Springs * Technobabylon - Nina Jeong and Imogen * VA-11 Hall-A: Cyberpunk Bartender Action * Valkyria Chronicles' '- Dallas Wyatt * Wolfenstein: The Old Blood * Your Royal Gayness * Zombies, Run! - This running app features a lesbian couple: Doctor Maxine Myers and Doctor Paula Cohen '''Special Mentions:' * Devious - Includes a lesbian relationship * Katahane - Follows two lesbian couples and one M/F couple * Violet - comes with a toggle option to change the gender of the love interest * Love Stories - a mixture of F/F and M/F themes Category:Sexuality Category:LGBT+ Category:Romance Category:Video Games Category:WLW Category:Lesbians